Lovin You
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: REVIEWS!DMHP I suck at sums:Harry&Draco are in this weird state where they were paired up in potions&Harry was angry&tried to get back&now Draco has 2 live at Gryffindortower!Why?READ!email me for suggestions
1. Prefect's Bathroom

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic! It began when I imagined Harry being jealous when Draco was kissing this girl Pansy (???)… Then this story began.**

**Rate:  R. Of course! There will be minor sex scenes! Well, not very minor… but nor very straight to the point sex.**

**Chapter:  One @ Prefect's Bathroom**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --****  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

^^Prefect's Bathroom^^

_I would mostly describe this week as… totally irritating. Harry thought as he removed his robes… showing his white flawless skin. He walked towards the tub, kicked his slippers off and jumped into the foam-full-large-tub. The room was full of scented candles in different colors. It floated in mid-air._

Brown hair began to appear form the foamed water and soon Harry's face and shoulders were shown. His hands brushed into his face towards his hair. Removing every sign of foam. He opened his eyes and floated his way to the edge.

Just then, the hidden entrance to the room opened. Knowing Harry… he panicked. He swished his way to his left and to his right and then… 

"Potter?" That shot Harry right through the insides… sending him eerie feelings right through his spine. Just hearing this voice made him wince.

He slowly turned to face the person… _OH GOD!__ WHY?! Of all the people? Why him?! Harry had been doing all of his best to avoid this 'certain' person… __This is why I consider this week being soooooo DAMN irritating. He grunted. __Wait… Did I just curse???_

"Who do you expect?" He said with a hint of disappointment on his voice. The other person chuckled. "Whatever, Potter." _Oh__ man… This is hell… wait… that's hell with capital H-E-L-L! Of all the living things! Why Draco Malfoy? Heaven must really hate me… and Hell loves torturing me._

Mr.… Ahem… Malfoy started to remove his robe. Seeing a hint of bareness inside the robe Harry swished around. So, his back would be facing Draco. He felt the waters move. Meaning… Mister Oh-So-Great-Draco-Malfoy just entered the tub.

Harry bowed his head… Cupped his cheeks with his hands… _Why is it so hot here?! My cheeks are burning! _

"So, you sneaked to get here? Or Marauder's map?" With that last part said, Harry turned around and faced Draco. Harry raised a brow. 

"You know about that?" He asked… _Stupid question._

"Of course dim-wit. I'm not stupid like 'your' Weasel, Potter."

"First I'm no dim-wit… Second it's Weasley… and I do have a name."

"Fine. Haarrey. So, it's true then…?" It was a statement that ended up being a question. _This is lame! Why the heck am I even talking to him?! I'm wasting my breath. "Well?"_

"What?" Raising his brow again.

"The rumors of 'Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived- with a Weasley'?" Harry's eyes grew and he moved closer to Draco. Well, not so close but still closer.

"Of course not! Ron and I are best friends!"

_Thank GOD! … Wait! What am I blabbering about?! I do not care if Potter goes out with someone! Don't I? Hell! I do not care if someone goes kissing, smooching and snuggling towards him! I do not care if someone moves closer to him! Poor Draco… He did not notice that his body reacted to what he was thinking… He was twelve inches away from Harry's body…_

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright?! Draco!" Harry shouted. Obviously, with him thinking so much… He spaced out. Leaving Harry to get worried. _Worried?__ Harry Potter? Worried? About who? Me? This is a dream right? This must be!_

Regaining his memory and mind back to reality he smirked. "Draco, eh? Since when have we been on first name basis?" Draco said as he grin and smirk. Harry's face looked like he just saw a dragon kissing a mouse.

"Well… Ummm… Oh, SHUT UP!" Harry's face turned bright red.

"Are you blushing?" Draco asked… innocently.

"I AM NOT! GO AWAY!" Harry shouted. He spun around and swam to the other end of the tub.

Harry leaned to the concrete. He placed his folded arms on top of it and rested his chin on top of his folded arms. He closed his eyes.

Ø ---------------------------

_I've__ been feeling this ridiculous thing since this last event on potions… Of course, with Professor Snape hating me and loving Draco Malfoy… He paired us up. Could you just imagine that?! Snape having fun while Draco tortured me and me…? Poor me, being picked on at the same time._

_At least that was what I expected from Draco… but when we started doing on the silence potion, which Snape taught us for a week, he was silent and seemed uncomfortable with me three inches away from his body… and me… I despise being around him._

_From a few inches apart…__ I could feel his body heat rising. I don't know why but his face is all flushed up… and his hands were shaking as he combined the mercury to the blue colored water with a single hair of unicorn._

_'Malfoy.'__ I started. I could almost laugh at his reaction… He almost threw the tubes in his hands. 'What?!' His voice seemed irritated. However, I never paid attention to that…_

_'Are you sick?' I asked stupidly as he continued shaking. I cocked my head on one side so I could see through his silvery-blonde hair. He peeked through the end of his eyes… He began to turn into a shade of deep red._

_Unconsciously I placed my hand on his forehead and he jumped a little. 'You're hot.' I said. He placed the tube on it wood holder and slapped my hand of him._

_'I know. I can feel that.' He reached out for the tube again and started mixing another mercury with a different color into it… his hands still shaking._

_'You should go to the hospital wing!' I nearly shouted but it was still loud. He shrugged. I raised a brow. Then I turned to Professor Snape, who was beginning to pop veins because of Neville's failure, I raised a hand. Professor Snape began to turn. He nodded at me. Meaning I can talk now._

_'I believe that Malfoy is sick. Could I escort him to the hospital wing?' Professor Snape quickly reacted and walked towards us. I felt a tug on my robe. I looked down. I met gray eyes. He looked at me, his eyes saying. 'What the hell did you just do?!'_

_'Is it true, Malfoy?' I looked up. Professor Snape looked worried because of his 'favorite' student. I felt another tug on my robe. 'Yes, sir.' He said in a low voice. 'You must go to Madam Pomfrey at once! Potter! Escort him!' With that, he left… back to Neville._

_I turned to Malfoy. He stood up. I walked out of our chairs and he followed. I opened the door and let Malfoy go first… I soon followed and closed the door._

_I walked three steps behind him. He moved slowly… probably because of his high fever he's having. He stopped and I stopped. He placed a hand on his forehead… then he fainted. I caught him._

Ø _---------------------------_

Harry sighed. He turned to glimpse at Malfoy. He smiled. He was on the same position as Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Damn! I can't believe this! Of all the living things that I could stumble upon! Why Harry Potter?! I hate like… Well… Not really… Maybe slight… wait! What the heck am I thinking?! I'm crazy! I cannot think about thingS like that! He's… He's… Well… HE'S HARRY POTTER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!_

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Ø ---------------------------

_I wonder why Harry helped me when I fainted from that fever… I mean… We are the greatest ARCHENEMIES… right? Isn't he supposed to laugh when I fainted? _

_When I woke up I found myself in a white painted room. I looked around. I looked at my side. My eyes grew… To my surprise… Here lay the famous Harry Potter… He was sitting on a stool, he had his left arm on top of the bed and his head on top of his arm._

_I felt something gripping… well, holding my hand. I looked down to where it was. My jaws were wide open. There was my hand entwined with Harry's. My cheeks suddenly felt hot. Many thoughts ran through my mind… In other words… I did not know what to do._

_He stirred and raised his head. He rubbed his eyes with his left arm. His jade eyes met mine and he smiled. 'I'm glad you're awake.' He said… much to my disappointment,… he lets go of my hand._

_'Is something wrong?' He asked. I think my face showed the disappointment… Screw me! I could not think at that time! HE WAS CURRENTLY HOLDING MY HAND! WHICH DID NOT REGISTER ON MY MIND CLEARLY!_

_He brushed away the hairs away from my face. MOREOVER, MUCH TO MY ENJOY WHILE HE WAS CURRENTLY AT THAT! 'Hey! Get off!' It as Goyle… and behind him was Crabbe. I growled. Harry quickly moved his hand away from me. _

_I darted looks on Goyle. I think he even shivered… I cursed and cursed under my breath._

_Harry walked towards the curtains surrounding the bed. He moved it away, looked back and he disappeared._

_I made Goyle and Crabbe pay for that after I got out of the hospital wing. Oh the embarrassment it caused them! It was laughable._

_Since the incident on the hospital wing…__ Harry seemed to avoid my looks and… and even me. We were still paired up in Potions… every time… However, this time… I was not shaking. He was. I didn't ask him why he was avoiding me… nor even exchanging insults._

_I just let him be… and it would damage my pride._

Ø _---------------------------_

_And now__! I'm here with him! Gods! Help me to prevent myself from crawling into his body!_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_I should get out of this tub… Out of this room… I should not look at him into his eyes. I HATE YOU DRACO! You mess up everything!_

Harry carefully climbed out of the tub. He ran through the other side of the tub. He quickly picked up his robe… Draco looked at him…

"Leaving?" It was supposed to turn out to be a sarcastically question but instead his voice showed disappointment.

Harry tied his belt. "Yes. Good night, Draco." He ran towards the hidden door and stood in front of it. "Night candle." _What a stupid password. The door opened and he quickly ran out of the door._

Back to Draco… He was frowning. _Harry… He climbed out of the tub and picked his robe. He puts it on and looked at the open door._

_Just wait Harry…_

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well??? Should I continue???

MY FIRST DRACO AND HARRY FIC!!!

PLEASE BE NICE!!!

SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME…

And could you give me detail on…

Neville

Seamus

Pansy (???)

And the others…

You know… their eye colors… what they look like (Except Hermione, Ron and the professors here)… Hair colors… virtues and attitudes…

I BEG YOU! REVIEW ME!!!


	2. Let's Begin! ! !

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R. Of course! **

**Chapter:  Two @ Let's Begin!!!**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --****  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talkin

^^Let's Begin!!!^^

It has been a week since that bathroom 'incident'… 

He was in Potions class… again… sitting beside his best friends, Ron and Hermione… _Why is it that I have to take this class everyday??? Why not once a week?! Harry has not quite gotten over it and was still thinking of what made his heart wince… not in pain but in sheer delight upon hearing…_

"Yo, Grabbe!" That voice. It made Harry swish around… unconsciously. He was staring at the certain and only person able to produce that tempting voice. 

"Harry! Harry! Are you there?!" Harry blinked and turned into his left. Ron was waving his hand in front of his face… Hermione was too busy reading her book to pay attention to what Harry's been up to… Ron gave out a relieved sigh as he saw Harry look at him. He also dropped his hand into his lap.

"What's up with you, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry blinked… blinked… and blinked… Many thoughts ran through his mind… like… Draco in a towel… Draco half-naked… Draco naked on the pool… Draco…

"Harry! Harry!" He spaced out again. Harry blinked. He felt warmth on his cheeks and he turned away from Ron. He stared at the quill on his desk.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong with me. There's just this essay I've been thinking about…" _How many times have I told myself that I'm such a bad liar? He raised his head a little to take a peak to those silvery-blonde hair. __What's happening to me?!_

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Ron asked.

Today's classes have been cancelled due to most of the professors' ill ness.

"I'm going to the library. See you at dinner!" Hermione ran towards the Library.

"Somehow, I knew she'd say that…" Ron sweat dropped and then he turned to Harry, which was currently somewhere near Jupiter or Saturn… maybe even Pluto…

Ron stopped walking… However, Harry didn't… He only noticed Ron stopped when he was twelve steps away from him. He turned and looked at Ron.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked with a quizzical look plastered on his face.

"You."

Harry raised a brow. "Me?! How could it possibly be me?"

"Probably because you've been acting weirdly these past few days."

"What do you mean?" Harry walked closer to Ron.

"Since that night you went to the Prefect's Bathroom… and came back after ten minutes?" Ron placed his hands on his waist.

"Oh." Harry turned and began walking.

"Wait!" Ron shouted running to follow Harry. "You should really tell your 'best friend' what really happened!" He insisted as he returned to a normal walking pace.

"Nothing happened, Ron. I just felt something not so nice that night." Harry smiled at Ron.

"Really…" Ron said in a sarcastic way. "I know you better than that. You're like an open book."

"Whatever, Ronald." Harry smirked with that last thing that he just said… Ron stopped walking… as he expected… _Three…__ Two…_

"Stop with the names!" He heard Ron shouted. Harry just smirked and continued his way towards the Gryffindor dormitories… or tower… or whatever you prefer to call it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Luxiries Orbin." Harry whispered to the woman in the portrait, who in returned smiled and opened the entrance through the dormitories. He entered and looked around. Ron and Hermione wasn't anywhere in sight. Neville and Seamus were sitting near the fireplace. _Seamus? What are they doing here?_

Harry just shrugged the thought and went straight to his four-poster-comfy-bed. He threw his books into the floor and dropped his body into the bed. He stared at the ceiling and for some reason he looks as if he was waiting for an answer to be scribbled on the painted concrete. 

_What is it with me and these stupid thoughts running in and out of my mind?! He closed his eyes… inhaled… exhaled…_

_This is not good… This could affect my studies! To hell with the studies! This could affect my life thread! I mean how my everyday life goes on! Sigh. __I think I need some fresh air. He opened his eyes… sat up… looked around… stood up and walked out of the dormitories._

~~~~~~~~~~

_Hmmm…__ Maybe I could go to Hagrid's cabin… Nah… He might be in the forest at this time… I could go to the Library and… No, erase that thought. I could lurk inside the forest… and what?! Spend the next week's evenings in suspension? Or even worse DETENTION!_

A sigh… _I'll__ just go sit near the stream… Yeah… That would make me relax._

Harry made his way through the halls, moving stairs, to-much-talkative-prefects and at last out of the door… WITHOUT ANY PROFESSORS BRAGGING ABOUT IT!

He walked toward the calm, serene stream… (Hey! That rhymes!) 

He approached a large tree… placed a hand on it and leaned his back into it. He stared at the stream…

_I'm__ jealous of the stream… It's so quiet and calm… Why can't my life be so DAMN calm! Shit! I just cursed! Oh, I did it again… MAN! Nevertheless, even though it is so calm… It only goes on one path. It doesn't have any other choice but to follow where the flow takes them…_

_The waters are friendly but sometimes they become so wild… No being could tame it. Just like him… A smile crept up to Harry's lips. Realizing this, he shook his head and placed his hands on his head. "Ooooooooooooooooooh!" He shouted._

~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere down the road… (Wait! Isn't that a song?! Anyways…) hidden behind a tree… Someone was watching the Famous Harry Potter a.k.a. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' with its eyes shimmering with… desire…

"Time to begin the game… Potter."  Then disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron entered the Library with his hand into his chin and the other hand carrying his books, quills and parchments. He looked up and found what he was looking for… It was easy. She had the tower of book beside her…

"Hey, Hermione… I think something is wrong with Harry… He seems quite… distracted…" He peeked through Hermione's hair, which was currently blocking her face.

"Don't worry… He must've been thinking about a project or… probably some essay…" She said through her hairs.

Ron sweat dropped. "Just what he said…" Ron murmured. Hermione looked up at him.

"What?!" She asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Nothing. Could you help me with my assignments???" Suddenly Hermione's face lightened up.

"No prob!"

_Figures…___

~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me… Mr. Potter???" Harry opened his eyes and looked up to where the voice came from. It was a young boy. _Possibly, first or second year.__ He smiled at the boy._

"Yes?"

The boy handed out a bottle to him. "I was told to give it to you. He said he was a friend of yours…" The boy mumbled with his head bowed… He was even shaking.

Harry took the bottle and looked at it. He smiled. _Ron…__ He looked up to the boy again. He raised a brow. The boy was gone. He just shrugged. He took off the cap of the bottle and sniffed it. __Smells good.__ He placed it into his opened lips and drank…_

"Taste nice… I'd have to thank Ron for this." He looked at the bottle again and placed it down on the ground… Suddenly… _Why does my body feels so hot??? He placed a hand into his forehead. "GODS! I'M!!!" _

No time to say it… He fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Step 1… cleared._

_=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=_

**REVIEWS!!!**

**I BEG YOU!!!**


	3. The 'WING' thingy

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R. Of course! **

**Chapter:  Three @ The 'Wing' thingy**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talkin

^^The 'WING' thingy^^

_What's this darkened space?_

'Harry…' Giggles 'Naughty boy…' 

_What? Who's calling me?_

'Come on now… We have to hurry… They'll be waiting for you.'

_What are you talking about? Who are they? Waiting? What?_

'Now, now, hush. They were really excited when we told them it was a boy…'

_Who's they?! What boy?!_

There were crashing noises on the background…

'Darling?' gasps 'Darling!'

_What? What's wrong?!_

'Save Harry from any harm!' A masculine voice was heard.

'We will be all right…' The woman said as she smiled.

'I give you my word…'

_Look behind you!_

Gasp… 'No! Don't lay a hand on him!'

_NO!!! You! YOU KILLED HER!!!_

Pant… 

I opened my eyes… _It was just a dream… just a dream… just a dream… I kept on repeating to myself… __Yeah… but… it felt so real… I positioned a hand on my chest… closed my eyes and sighed._

I opened my eyes again. I focused on the ceiling… It was white… _White?! White is not good… White is not good… I looked at my side. I reached for the shadowy desk. I tapped and tapped until I found my goggles. I unfolded them and put them on._

_O-kay. Great. Hospital… Good job, Ron… My head swished around as the curtains surrounding the bed opened. It was Madam Pomfrey. She was carrying a tray._

"Hey!" My body tensed up… _Oh, gods no… please no… not him… I beg you…_

I looked at the person at the back of Madam Pomfrey. I blinked… blinked and blinked. _Shit!_

"Hey, Potter!" He greeted again. I looked intently at him. My mouth was extensively open in amazement…

"This is not good…" That stirred me and I came around… umm… from my presently space voyage. =) I looked at Madam Pomfrey. She was assembling whatsoever that was on the tray.

"What's not good?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You being awake, Potter." I turned and looked at him. He was grinning at me. _If he'd only make out, what his grinning does to me! Ooooh! He is so… No, do not even set off there Harry Potter._

"What?" I asked. Lack of common sense flowing through my blood vessels.

"You see Mr. Potter… It's not good if you're awake while I inject you the cure." Madam Pomfrey said. 

_Oh! the cure… She will have to inject… WHAT?! IN… IN…_

"Did you just say inject?" I asked her… I was making this indescribable flinching face…

"petrified, Potter??" There he was again with the impertinents… I turned to him and I raised a brow.

"If you were, at this time, in my spot… I know you would be…" He was opening his mouth to say somewhat but… "… and you'll say you're not… I lay a wager." I grinned. He gritted his teeth. I grinned even more. I turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her. She turned to me… I gulped. She was holding an injection with a black liquid within. _Eeeeeeeew… _

"You have a sky-scraping fever." She smiled. I mouthed 'O'.

"That's why I felt giddy and hot." _Note to self: Slaughter, execute, finish, annihilate, exterminate, eliminate, assassinate, murder, eradicate, destroy Ron._

"Hot, Potter? Good thing you were down for the count… Or God knows what you could have made!" I closed my eyes and turned to him. I opened my eyes. I think he even jumped a little in surprise. I was glaring at him.

"I'm not like you." I tilted my head and slightly grinned.

"It was a good thing that he was nearby to bring you here."

_Did I heed that precisely? If I'm correct… I just cleaned my ears this morning… perhaps just the fever…_

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"I said: 'It was a good thing that he was nearby to bring you here.'." She smiled. I mouthed 'O'. For the first time… on every occasion Him and I was in the same verdict… I was thunderstruck.

"Now… We'll have to prevent you from…"

"Don't be troubled I'll take care of it." I turned to him. He was looking at Madam Pomfrey so seriously that I rather… got scared. God knows what he could do to me at the contemporary circumstances!

"What…?" I turned to Madam Pomfrey as I felt her putting this band just above my elbow. She made it tight and I felt it went numb. Soon, my veins were starting to pop out. She entered the needle in one of my veins. She looked up into him.

I turned to look at him. He nodded back to her and he looked down on me. _MY GOD! HE"S GRINNING AT ME! 'THIS' IS 'unbearably' __NOT GOOD!_

I felt a liquid going inside me… It felt like flame on my veins! It was flowing through the vessels and it was so hot! I opened my mouth to scream but…

My eyes grew wider… My eyes began to wander about… I thought I was just seeing things but he was really there! I MEAN RIGHT HERE! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

I soon forgot about the hot liquid on my vessels… This was even more hotter… no… It was burning. I closed my eyes. His lips were so warm… so comfortable… and felt so right. I shivered as I felt his tongue wipe through my lips.

Then, the warm feeling was gone. I opened my eyes. He was looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"Good job. You need to stay here for today Mr. Potter." Then she left. I looked back at him.

He was grinning at me. "Enjoyed it, eh? Potter?" He said… more grinning.

I turned to my other side… so that my back would be facing him. I snuggled my head on the bed so he would not see me.

"Daikirai." I told him.

"Huh? What kind of a word is that?"

"Go figure out. Go away."

"After all that I did?! You'll shoo me away?!" He sounded like he was having fun with the situation right now.

"Whatever."

I heard his footsteps… the curtains noise… and his vanishing footsteps.

"I hate you… I hate you for making me feel affection for you… Draco…"

**REVIEWS!!!**

Oh yeah! Funny review Zacarane! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU!!!**   REVIEWS!!!   I need more reviews!!!   If I don't I might stop working on this one.**


	4. Potter Curses?

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R, of course! **

**Chapter:  Four @ Potter Curses**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --****  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talking

^ note at the end of the chapter

^^Potter Curses^^

_I hate him! Damn him! I hate him! Damn him! I hate him! Damn! I must stop this shit cursin… …… dammit! This is just… atrocious. Harry has been cursing Draco for about, exactly, six hours, twenty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds… He has been walking in the region of the 'library'… Can you visualize that?! Potter? In the library?! (Nyahahahaha)_

"Harry, you're gonna make me vomit…" Harry stopped and looked at the person who just spoke.

"Oh, hi Hermione… How long have you been there?" Harry asked as he approached the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, just about enough to see the horrid look on your face." She said as she nodded, cocked her hip and toned in a –as-a-matter-of-factly manner. Harry just mouthed 'o'.

"Oi! You've been here all long haven't ya?" The two turned at the silliest voice they have ever heard and they will be hearing it for such a long time…

"Yes, Mr. Supervisor." Hermione answered as she raised a brow, cocked her hip and placed a hand on it.

"I was not talking to you, Miss-know-it-all…"

"At least I know. How bout you, do you know anything?"

"Dammit!--" The two stopped and looked at Harry. "Will you just stop?!" Harry threw his hands above his head and threw it back down… looking back at the two. He looked from Hermione to Ron and Ron to Hermione. He gestured his hands into the 'what?!' ^

"Never mind…" Harry excused his self from the two and walked out of the library… leaving the two brawling 'friends' of his.

Ron's jaw dropped… Still staring at Harry's back… Hermione placed his hand under Ron's jaw and pushed it up… Still staring at Harry's back…

Ron's hand moved up and pointed at Harry… "D-Did he just c-c-curse?"

"I don't believe it…"

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he got out of the library, he looked left and right. Then he stood straight, closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and walked towards his right… towards the Gryffindor tower.

~~~~~~~~~~

_I 'cannot' imagine why I did not move when he… when he… "Argh!" Harry shouted and stomped his foot at the stairs that he's currently climbing… __If only I could kill him… Suddenly… Harry's eyes glimmered. He smirked and turned on his heels. He ran towards the other direction… _

~~~~~~~~~~

Knock-Knock-Knock

Harry knocked at the door… at the top of the dungeon door was a sign…

'PQTI¤N R¤õM '

"Who is it?!" a voice inside the dungeon shouted. Annoyance in the voice was absolutely visible.

"Ummm… It's Potter."

The door opened and a tall man with ravenous hair, who was wearing a black robe. He raised a brow at Harry.

"What do you want?!" He asked furiously. Obviously, he hates Harry.

Harry's face twitch as he looked at the disgusted face in front of him. His mind swirling and swirling… currently thinking of what to tell this impudent professor of his. "I need some mixers…?" Harry's was making this forced smile that his professor obviously sees.

"What for?"

_Must he ask everything??? "Umm… I need to do a little experiment of mine. I think it will work." __I hope he believes me… oh please…_

"Fine." He moves aside and opened the door for Harry to enter.

Harry looked up at his professor and forced another smile… as soon as he got past the professor… Harry frowned and rolled his eyes.

He walked towards a cabinet and opened it. He looked at all of the different bottles. Before picking out the mixers… he looked back at his professor… he was back at his desk, sitting at his chair and scribbling on his parchment. Harry looked back at the cabinet and smirk.

_I'll__ pay you my huge debt… be ready._

Harry once again smirked and picked five different bottles…

WELL???

REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!

Next chapter: Potter's Retribution

REVIEWS!!!


	5. Giving Him the Wrong Potion

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R, of course! **

**Chapter:  Five @ Giving Him the Wrong Potion**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --****  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talking

^ note at the end of the chapter

^^Giving Him the Wrong Potion^^

_Done.__ Harry thought as he started at the bottle of white potion in his hand. He carefully paced it inside a bag and stood up. _

He was outside, in front of the stream.

He glanced at the flowing stream and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~

"Kagami Hyoga." ^ Harry whispered at the fat-lady on the canvas. 

He made his way inside the Gryffindor common room and walked towards the boy's dormitory.

Once inside their dorms, he opened the curtains of his four-poster-bed, got inside, closed the curtains, sat on the bed and took out the bottle. 

He stared at the bottle for a while and then he yawned. He gently placed the bottle on top of the small table beside his bed. He then changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

_I can't wait to see Draco's reaction when he takes this._

~~~~~

Some time during the early morning.

"Harry?"

"Oh, he's still asleep…"

"What's this? A potion?"

"He must've tried to do it…"

"Oh well… To decrease horror and terror in Potions class, might as well take this and replace it with the one that I made for him…"

"O-kay."

"That should do it."

"I'd just tell him that I took his work later…"

"Don't want Harry to kill me now…"

"Maybe later when Ron's distracting him."

~~~~~

"Haarry!!!" A voice shouted.

Harry opened his eyes, reached for his glasses and placed it in its right place. He blinked.

"What is it, Ron? It's so early." Harry whined.

"What do you mean early?! It's already eleven-fifty! Get up!"

"Okay, okay." Harry stood up and brushed the back of his hand into his eyes. He stood up.

"Great. Get cleaned up."

"Whatever."

~~~~~

_Now…__ Where could he be??? I've already searched on the vacant rooms, potions room, detention, everywhere, quidditch field and outside._

"Ouch!" He just bumped into someone. He looked up and grinned.

"Where do you think you're doing, Potter?!" It shouted.

"And why are you grinning?!!!"

"Stop that!"

"You're just who I'm looking for…"

"What?! Why the hell would you be looking for me?!"

"J-just, shut up." Harry said as he raised his hands in front of him.

"Fine."

"Close your eyes." 

"What?!"

"I won't hurt you!"

"Yeah right."

"Come on! I don't like being on detention classes like you, ya know."

"HEY!"

"Just close your eyes. That's all."

"Fine." Closes its eyes.

Harry took out the bottle of potion from his bag. He placed his index finger into the mouth of the bottle and took a little of the potion. He rubbed his index finger into his lips and closed the bottle.

He took a step closer and…

"Hmprmprhm!" 

Harry had just kissed Draco…

He then moved away… and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?!!!" Draco shouted as he pointed a finger at Harry.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smiled and ran away…

"Potter!"

~~~~~

Hmmm… about four in the afternoon….

"WHAAAAAAAAT???!!!!" Harry's voice echoed through out the halls.

"I said I took the bottle on top of your table and replaced it with the one I made for you. You know the project for Potions.

"T-t-then, what was the potion that was with me?"

"A changing potion."

Harry fainted.

REVIEWS!!! PRETTY PWEASE??? 


	6. HOLY!

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R, of course! **

**Chapter:  Six @ Holy---!**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --****  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talking

^ note at the end of the chapter

Note from chapter five (I forgot to put it):

I couldn't think of any password so I used Japanese… Kagami Hyoga.

^^HOLY---!^^

"You should have told me first!" Harry roared as they search the entire half of the Hogwarts castle.

"You were resting! I didn't want to wake you up!" Hermione roared back.

"Come on guys… Stop it. We're supposed to look for him in a very 'peaceful' way." Ron interrupted, who received glares from the two.

"Damn it."

"Woah!" The two chorused which halted Harry.

"What?!" He asked as he turned around to witness two jaws nearly touching the floor.

"Y-You… You… Harry Potter… a moment ago…"

"Cursed! You Cursed Harry!" Hermione completed for Ron.

"Of course I curse! I'm only a human being, ya know."

"But… but… it's different. You're… well… You're Harry." Ron tried to make sense, 'that' he did not succeed with…

"Of course, I'm Harry. The one and 'only' Harry Potter in the company of a distinguishing scar on the forehead."

"But… what's the cause of the sudden blurt of a very unusual curse?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Harry." Ron followed.

"It's the potion… I was supposed to give it to… to Malfoy."

"What?! The two chorused…

"Malfoy?!" Again…

"Why in heaven's SAKE would you do that?!" 

"Oh, ask him first before reacting, will ya Herm? Now, what was your potion?"

"Hmmm…"

"What?!" Again…

"I can't remember what it was called…"

"Just say what it was for." Hermione tried to say in a patient tone… No success.

"Whenever he does something ev—er, not good. He will be forced to kiss the nearest one from him…"

"That's all?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Harry, I thought you could come up with a much devilish plan."

"The nearest one…" He repeated and he grinned the two looked at him…

"The nearest… guy."

"What!" 

"We should find it at once!" Ron suggested.

"We can't. I threw it away."

"Anyways, I can't remember how I did it so… Might as well find him and make another one."

There was silence… Harry turned to the two and looked at the two… questioningly… The two's jaw dropped and pointed at his back. Harry arched a brow and slowly turned… He felt stunned… I think he asked himself if he was already in heaven… He saw the most spectacular, brilliant, dazzling, stunning, attention-grabbing, striking and astonishing angel…

He blinked… Twice. Thrice... he felt rooted to the ground. He was too shocked…

"Holy---!"

Isn't it exciting?

NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-say it loud! say it proud!-

"I'M EVIL!!!"

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. SHIT!

"—SHIT!!!" Harry cried out. His jaw was currently breaking and reaching the limit of it's ability to stretch.

"Heavens!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on top of her gaping mouth.

"Who's the woman?" Ron asked as she pointed at the one they were staring at.

"Potter!!! What did you do to me?!" 

"Well… Umm… You see—" Harry tried to make something come out from him, no success. He thought of a quick slip out… Nah. He quickly pointed at the one beside him… Hermione. After all, it 'is' her fault. "It's her fault." _Damn he's hot._

Hermione quickly glanced at Harry and then to his finger. She smacked the pointing finger away. "Hey! I am 'not'! You were supposed to concentrate on the project for potions!" Hermione reminded him. Harry mouthed 'oh'. Then he quickly shook his head.

Harry quickly looked at 'Draco'. He… erm… he was standing in front of them with his hands on his waists. He was currently giving them the famous 'Malfoy-Death-Glare'. _Damn. _

Draco was wearing his usual underclothes and his Slytherin 'proud' robe. Just slight difference. He has his short silverish-blonde hair long. His face was more of a triangular. There was a large bad swelling in his chest… make that two large badly swelling on his chest. In addition, he was quite thinner… Harry eyed Draco more carefully. Make that sexier.

In other words… Draco Malfoy… One of the most famous family of all wizardry nobles… The one and only proud son of Lucius Malfoy… Most outstanding irritable guy. Is… Was a he… For he is now a she.

"Potter!" Draco's angelic voice rang through the halls. Harry blinked.

"Calm down Malfoy." _Gods, I'm going to have a nose bleed. He smiled at the Malfoy._

"Don't you smile at me Potter! How am I gonna go to classes looking like this?!"

Harry looked up at the ceiling and then, as if a light bulb appeared on top of hi head, he looked at Hermione smiling. Hermione nodded, as if having telepathy.

They both looked at Draco.

"I do wish you'd tell me who this girl is… and why does she talk like Draco?" Ron crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Why you—" Draco was about to lounge at the boy but Harry stopped him… eerr… she… him and Hermione placed a hand on Draco's mouth.

"Ron, would you please go back to the dorm? I think I forgot my wand." Harry lied. Fortunately, Ron nodded… Still eying the girl they were with. When Ron was far they let go of Draco.

"We won't be having potions for a week… Or make that any classes for a week." Harry grinned.

"And what would do for me?"

"We can look for the antidote or cure."

"Potter, that would be impossible."

'Why would it be?"

"Because, Snape invented this potion and that means…?"

"He has the cure?"

"Correct! Now, if only I could smash you face…"

"Stop it! We'll find a way out after we set a plan for the lessons teachers."

"Fine!" The two chorused.

Short isn't it? I have no time. I have troubles.


	8. Draco's a she hehe

"Damn it, Potter! Stop this nonsense at once and go---"  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Hermione swiftly sliced in with a sharp glare.  
  
"Oh, stop telling me what to do Mudblood." Draco quickly retorted.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with anger as the word 'Mudblood' echoed on her thoughts. She stood up from where they had been crouching for about an hour and pointed at Draco, accusingly. "Don't call me. that silly moniker! Even if I was half, at least I know how to be a 'nice' one! Unlike someone here." More like exaggerating the 'here' word. She dropped her finger as she saw Draco getting ready to declare new words of his famous insults.  
  
"Stop it you two! Damn it!" Harry shouted at them. He stood up and had his body facing Draco's. "Now, Draco, if you want to find out how to, fucking hell, get you back to normal, you have to be 'cooperative'." He raised a brow, his deep emerald eyes saying 'Did you get that?!' thing.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood still there as they stared at Harry Potter.  
  
"D-di-did he just.?" Draco stuttered as he lifted a finger pointing at Harry, while slowly turning to look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded, knowing what Draco was about to say. coz it was the same thing she's asking herself. "I believe so. or somebody gave him a hex?" She slowly leaned her body closer to Malfoy, without realizing it, and whispered 'He's been cursing all week. I don't know why.'. Then she returned to just standing still.  
  
Bloody hell. So even goody-goody Potter knows how to curse. hmm. I wonder what got him started. Draco tilted his head and studied Harry. but when he went too far down, he felt his cheeks burning and turned away. DAMN IT! Why is it so hot?!  
  
Harry placed a hand on his fore head and shook his head upon what he received from the two. He sighed and looked back at them. "So, we have to do this before lunch or we'll have to get to classes!" He told them, and then he remembered. "We have potions today! Great, just great. We have to do this or I'll get a whole year supply of deduction points!"  
  
Draco hid a sneer from what he heard, as he knew that Harry was definitely right about the 'deduction points'. Oh what a shame that Harry saw that and he's about ready to hex Draco.  
  
Harry felt like reaching for the wand on his robe's pocket but he controlled his self and crouched again to mix something to a something which looks like a blob of juice with a acid, since it keeps making bubbles and popping quickly.  
  
"So," Draco started as he crouched in front of Harry. "do you think it will work?" He asked in a, surprisingly, calm way. He kept staring at the unruly hair of Harry and he didn't notice when Harry looked up and saw him staring.  
  
" I don't know. but I bet staring at me won't help." Harry stopped the smile forming at his face as he saw Draco scowled at him.  
  
"I wasn't staring! I. I was thinking!" Draco exclaimed as a light shade of pink covered his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled. Draco looked down on the thing they have been working on as Hermione sat beside them with a 'congrats' look on her face beaming at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the, now, girlish looks of Draco, he seemed to be more beautiful than ever. Damn! There I go again. but. I admit. he seems rather like a lost-young-girl than a prideful Malfoy. He smiled at his self and looked down on the blob. "You know Draco," He started and he slightly saw Draco moved his head to look at him, but Harry didn't look up. "You're not very good at lying."  
  
And the next thing he heard was the sound of Hermione's loud laughing. but he didn't looked up to see whether it was what he said that was funny or the reaction in Malfoy's face. if there was any. Back at the 'Malfoy' again.  
  
-----  
  
"So, did you put them in?" A male's voice whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes. No need to worry. It just needed a few charms on the elves and then poof, nothing ever happened." A girl's voiced answered and then she giggled.  
  
"Shhh." Whispered the male's voice. "They might hear us. Now, I'll go back to check Draco and you go see if things are 'good'." He whispered, emphasizing the word good and the female giggled again. "Shhh."  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll remember."  
  
"Now, let's split up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, ne? kind of in a hurry. Sorry it took sooooooo long. You like it?  
  
REVIEWS!!!!  
  
ROMANCE IS COMING SOON!!!  
  
Hehehehe 


	9. Stop Thinking Of That Fucking Draco!

**Title:  Loving You**

**Author:  ShinuHoshi **

**Summarization:  Obviously… this is a Draco and Harry fic!**

**Rate:  R, of course! **

**Chapter:  Nine@_Stop__ Thinking About That Fucking Draco!!!_**

**Notes:  _Italic -- thoughts_**

**-----------------------------  --  flashback**

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~~~  shift of place or person

( STUFF ) me talking

^ note at the end of the chapter

**I'M BACK!!!**

**It's definitely feels extra superb to be back in ff.net. Anyway, Draco will still be referred as a he, because he is… actually, he isn't anymore but he is a he… but in a shape of a she but inside a he, though he sounds like a she but he definitely talks like a he… so I thought it would be better if he was still referred to as a he, instead of a she, which he is not… Understood?! KAY!!!**

**Ahhh****…**

^^_Stop Thinking About That Fucking Draco!!!_^^

It was another bright and sunny afternoon with owls flying everywhere. Many voices echoes throughout the big castle, some little girls whispering and some older ones talking about their spells. Everyone was up and about. A beautiful afternoon for classes and everyone was getting ready for their classes... Well, almost everyone… that is, excluding three very 'out-standing' students, who will 'never' approve of rule-breaking… u-huh, never……

"Potter! What's taking so damn long?!! I thought you thought and Granger thought that it will work!" The very… ahem… feminine voice of Draco rang at Harry's ears, since they were only a few inches apart. Draco was fuming, again, in view of the fact that it was a very sunny after noon with them just hanging around near the Great Hall, everyone was very cheerful and the astonishing reality that… nothing was happening, when there was supposedly something to happen but there was none coz you see they thought something was gonna happen and nothing was… oh never mind.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "It's not yet lunch time! No one's in the Great Hall yet! You have to wait!" He partially shouted. He turned to look at Hermione as if saying 'Do-something-before-I-kick-his-ass' thing. 

Hermione just shrugged and smiled… "You see, you can't." She said to Harry, which caught the attention of Draco.

"What the hell are you babbling about, Granger?!" Draco asked with his voice filled with curiosity. He's definitely oblivious… Anyway,

Hermione looked at Draco with a glare and said, "I wasn't talking to you asshole." She then turned to Harry, leaving Draco with unsaid things that he wanted to oh-so reply. "I understood what your eyes said and I really think you can't do what your eyes just said you wanted to do…"

"What?! I definitely don't catch what you're talking about."

"You want to kick Malfoy's butt since he's so annoying, which I will 'never' disagree with you, but! You can't do so." Hermione explained.

And so, Draco turned to Harry. "You wanted to kick my butt?!! Potter?!"

"Oh, so what, Malfoy? It's not so unique that I crave to kick your ass given that you want to kick mine.," Harry turned to Hermione. "Herm, why would I not be allowed to do so?! After all he's my archenemy and guys kick each other's…" Harry stopped and looked at Draco's form and back to Hermione. "…ass. I catch the point." He then gulped.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Draco made a sound like a soft 'grrrr' tone.

"Well, since you're in that," Hermione was moving her hands to a (whuut-whooo) shape of a woman's body. "ahem, form. You're out of Harry's reach… Well, that is, only out of Harry reach from kicking or anything that might hurt you, but not from verbal hurting… asshole."

Draco tilted his head… coz… he didn't quite 'catched' the point Hermione was giving him. Draco turned to Harry to make some more insults when…

"ANNOUNCEMENT: LUNCH WILL BE EARLIER THAN USUAL. EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL. I REPEAT. LUNCH WILL  BE EARLIER THAN USUAL. EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL."

The headmaster's soft but loud voice echoed.

"Great. Now, remember not to laugh unintentionally when no one's making jokes or never stare at the professors' table." Hermione reminded them.

Draco waved his hands in front of him and Harry nodded. "Malfoy, go the Slytherin's tower and grab the things you'll need for most of a week. Then wait for us near the Gryffindor tower." Harry said instructed Draco before running.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but they were soon gone…

_Wait, did I just saw a hint of care from Harry's eyes? Nah, couldn't be… Will never happen… Well, he  is my archenemy. Ow, never mind. By now, he's used to his self calling Harry as Harry, though only in his head.__ He then turned around and headed for the direction of the Slytherin's tower._

-~-~-~-~-~-

After explaining all of it to Ron, without telling him about the wand which he didn't find, everybody was calm… well, except for one.

"I wonder why the headmaster asked for an earlier lunch time…" Hermione wondered as she played with the food on her plate.

While, Harry…

_Damn it… What's taking lunch time so long?! I have to see Draco. Wait! What am I saying!!! He then starts pounding his head on the table with his hands on his lap. __Stop. Thinking. About. That. Fucking. Draco!!!_

Upon seeing what Harry was doing Hermione and Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and made him stop. Both of them had big bulgy eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione panicked.

"Harry, have you gone mad?!"

"No Ron, I haven't gone mad." Harry snapped. _At least that's what I think… Hell! Of course I'm not! It's that stupid Draco's fault since he keeps on popping inside my head!!!_

Then, some of the students starts to stand up and Harry looked around him. Left, right, left and back to the right. He then grabbed Hermione and Ron's wrists and made a run for it.

"Hahaha. He's a funny kid." A soft voice whispered.

-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey!

Whatcha think?!!

REVIEW!!!

Anyways, there are notes in every chapter that I forgot to put the meaning or whatever. If you have questions about the ^ (notes) that you don't understand, please include in the review!!!


End file.
